


café

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, coffeeshop!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ❝and since that day, everytime the chime made a sound, jumin was hoping to see that turqoise haired boy entering the coffee shop.❞





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS its jodie i dont know what to say really, but like, hope yall like it and stuff!! hoping im special n no one wrote this before lols  
> not to be that dude BUT u can check out my tumblr; gayalexy.tumblr.com

Gloomy sunday, with a hundred of white flowers — it actually wasn't that gloomy of a sunday, and I didn't get any flowers, either. It was all the same. _Started all the same_. I got up at around five am; seems like not all the same. I usually get up at six. Whatever.

The sky was nowhere blue — it was the mix of orange and some blots of mauve pink. Sweet. I like eyeing the colors of the sky, pretty and such, but I don't really care about it. I don't think I found my concrete aesthetic _yet_. Whatever, seconded.

Some people might say I'm kind of unemotional. I don't get it; I don't have to go all flurried for every single thing in life. I'm just like this. Not unemotional, just... _whatever_.

As I was walking my way, the chilly breeze touched my pale cheeks a few times, what then had a soft shade of pink on it. I arrived, but stopped in front of my workplace a bit. _COFFEESHOP_ — written with big letters, what weren't as clean as they were a few years ago. It was readable, of course, but the green of the letters was sort of faded. Nobody cared, actually. It's just one of the useless thoughts that come to your head if you're looking out of your head for a wasted time.

The chime made a soft sound as I entered the small building; I was all alone. 

I couldn't do anything fun, so I guessed I should open the cafe. We didn't actually have a boss, so you can just open whenever you want, if you're the first one to be here (by the way, we must open at eight in the morning, that's the rule).

What was I even expecting? A lot of people heatedly running into the shop, desperately asking for the most bitter coffee to wake up completely?

Hah.

They are not that desperate. Also, if you wake up really early, you make coffee yourself at home, not hurry to some shitty coffeeshop. 

But, maybe someone...

 _Tinkle_. _Tinkle_.

I turned around in no time.

 _And there he was_ ; in a plain, oversized white shirt, black jeans, and with that certain, tiny bit disheveled turqoise hair. 

How funny — as if the sun was just coming up faster, shining even warmer as he showed up.

He looked around, maybe a bit lost. It seemed like he liked — no, _loved_ the cafe. Even though, it was his first time here.

I was too _fascinated_ to speak up and ask him if he needs help — as if he needed some. Sigh. 

I almost didn't notice we made eye contact. I was trying to figure his eyecolor out from a bit far away. Jade green? Sky blue?

He came closer, to be exact, to ask for a coffee.

 _Turqoise_. Oh.

— _Café au lait_.

It ran through his tongue so fluently; _coffee with milk_ , in french.

I smiled, without even trying to stop. _Ridiculous_.

* * *

When I came back after making the coffee, he was sitting in the corner, silently and patiently waiting for his drink. Laying his chin on his hand, checking the decoration out. 

What's so interesting in it? Plants. A lot of green plants, even on the wall.

It was kind of pretty, really. But actually, weird. That's probably just my _unemotional_ self.

— Your café au lait.

Maybe, I shouldn't have even say a word. He turned his head to me, and a few moments later laughed.

— How _parfait_ —he looked at his coffee, still smiling. — Thank you.

— You're welcome, but I might get offended the next time.


End file.
